justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Way
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2013 |difficulty = Easy |effort=Low ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = Pacific Blue/Orange |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 93 |nowc = TheWay |audio = |perf = Jeremy Alberge (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/m0T9U9ACqc/ Céline Baron (P2) |dura = 3:49 }}"The Way" by featuring is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, a man, has a beanie and a black crew neck with an image of a three-scoop ice-cream cone. He is wearing underneath a pink T-shirt which is only visible when he does certain moves. He is also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of gold-and-black shoes. P2 P2, a woman, has blonde hair with a pink bow and a pink dress with high tops. She also has a yellow belt. Theway coach 1 big.png|P1 Theway coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is simple with yellow and red balloons that are scattered around the whole background. The balloons in the background change color to green, white and teal, and light pink and teal. White particles float in the air. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1:' Go back and raise your hands. *'P2:' Move your arms to the left quickly, as if you are pushing P1. Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Pump the air with both hands. *'P2:' Pump the air with your right hand. Theway gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Theway gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Theway gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Theway gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Declare Your Love! *Declare Your Love! *Emotions in Motion *All Songs S-Z *Duet * *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Ariana Grande in the series. *"Freak" and "I just crush a lot" are censored. The latter was already censored in the original version of the song. *P1 won in the Most Stylish Male Coach category at the first Just Dance Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *In the coach selection screen, P1 makes the same pose as P2 from Blurred Lines did. *'' '' has a Dancemas ornament which is available via Twitter.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 Gallery Game Files Theway cover generic.png|''The Way'' Theway cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach TheWay Cover JDUAlbumCoach.tga.ckd.png| album coach Theway cover albumbkg.png| album background Theway banner bkg.png| menu banner Theway map bkg.png| map background theway_cover@2x.jpg| cover TheWay1024.png| cover TheWay_JD2014_avatar.png|P2 s avatar on 152.png|P2 s avatar 200164.png|P2 s golden avatar 300164.png|P2 s diamond avatar theway pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots theway jd2014 menu.png|''The Way'' on the menu theway jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Theway jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Theway_jdnow_menu_old.jpg|''The Way'' on the menu (Outdated) Theway_jdnow_menu_new.jpg|''The Way'' on the menu (Updated) Theway_jdnow_coachmenu_new.jpg| coach selection screen (Updated) Theway_jdnow_score_new.jpg| scoring screen (Updated) Theway_jd2016_menu.png|''The Way'' on the menu Theway_jd2016_load.png| loading screen Theway_jd2016_coach.png| coach selection screen Theway_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Theway jd2017 menu.png|''The Way'' on the menu Theway jd2017 load.png| loading screen Theway jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Theway_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen theway jd2018 menu.png|''The Way'' on the menu theway jd2018 load.png| loading screen theway jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen TheWay_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu Theway_jd2019_load.jpg| loading screen TheWay jd2019 coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotial İmages thewayjd2014.jpg The Way Challenge Mode.jpg No GUI The Way.png TheWayBlv.png Others ThewayAward.jpg|The award 1537483_387322228069900_1537964507_o.jpg|Dancemas ornament The-Way---Ariana-Grande-Ft_168556.jpg Videos Official Music Video Ariana Grande - The Way ft. Mac Miller Teasers The Way - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Way - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays The Way - Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Way_by_Ariana_Grande_feat._Mac_Miller_5*_Stars The Way - Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 - The Way by Ariana Grande Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - The Way by Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller (PS Move) (PS4) Just Dance® 2019 The Way By Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller 5* Megastars The Way - Just Dance 2020 Extractions The Way - Just Dance Now (720p HD) References Site Navigation es:The Way de:The Way tr:The Way Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Ariana Grande Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Céline Baron Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Deceased Artists